


The One Where Steve is wee and Tony Doesn't Like It

by weesta



Series: Mini_Wrimo Fics and Drabbles [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Darcy is a boss, Gen, Pepper likes to shop, Tony Needs a Hug, weeSteve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weesta/pseuds/weesta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a ficlet about Tony's inability to deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Steve is wee and Tony Doesn't Like It

"Pepper? You know he's not going to be with us for long."

Pepper shrugged as she continued to unpack and organize the clothing she'd purchased. "Long or short, he still needs something to wear. It's not like we can let him run around naked."

Tony grimaced then moved closer to the bed to inspect the small garments - short-sleeved t-shirts, long-sleeved button downs, undershirts and pajamas. "Is everything you bought blue?" he asked waving a garment he plucked off the bed like a flag.

Pepper smiled sweetly. "Have you seen what wearing blue does for his eyes?"

Tony rolled his eyes with great exaggeration, but did not answer.

"This is weird, Pep...right?"

"Weirder than aliens attacking New York? Weirder than exploding soldiers?" She shrugged again. "At least this time the weird is very sweet with adorable manners."

Then Pepper smiled with a goopey expression on her face that all of the women around the tower from Darcy to Jane melted into every time they talked about "wee Steve". All of the women except Natasha, but even she had a decidedly softer and indulgent manner around the tow-headed youngster. THAT was the weirdest part.

Tony heaved a dramatic sigh and tossed the shirt back onto the bed. Getting in Pepper's space when she was organizing was just asking for trouble. 

Feeling at odds with the universe and everything Tony made his way up to the common area. It was getting close to what Darcy unilaterally decided was "dinner time" so many preparations were happening in the kitchen. Bruce was sautéing something that smelled like heaven. Barton was making his magic mixture that coated the best garlic bread. And Thor and Steve were standing shoulder to shoulder chopping many vegetables. Well, someone had dragged a chair in so Steve could stand almost shoulder to shoulder with Thor. Both blonde heads were bent seriously over their task, but Tony could hear the rumble of Thor's voice as he recounted some story or other and Steve's accompanying giggle.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm recording from multiple angles."

In addition to images of Steve and Thor hard at work, Jarvis made sure to also capture the particularly goopey expression on Tony's face - at Ms. Potts request.


End file.
